


Surviving on nothing but hope

by RhianneHope



Series: Not Perfect Descendants [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eating Disorders, Family Feels, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: After living with the Evil Queen for sixteen years Evie has learnt that she has to stop eating to make her mother proud, what happens when she gets to Auradon? Will her friends be able to help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first descendants fic and the issue is a personal one, hope everyone enjoys and comment any ideas x

'Geneviève, now one thing you must learn and remember is that men don't like a woman let alone a princess who isn't skinny, you need to lose the puppy fat dear, the king could ask for you at any moment. You must always be prepared. Your body must be perfect. Nothing out of place. No slouching or frowning, poor posture and wrinkles are for commoners. You Geneviève are not a common tart.'  
Her mother made the same rant every day since she caught Evie eating a slice of bread and talking to one of her closest friends by the docks. Gil the son of Gaston was running his fingers through her curls playfully as she giggled, living on the Isle meant the Evil Queen had lost all of her power, in turn she decided when Evie was born that she wouldn't let anyone be more powerful than her daughter who would make her mother powerful when she got herself a prince or rich husband. She'd made Evie spit out the contents in her mouth before commanding she go and make herself sick, men didn't like women who were smart or fat.  
They were simply trophies or toys to be played with. Evie believed her mother wasn't wrong but her fuzzy brain wouldn't let her hear all her mother's lecture before she swept from the room leaving Evie stood in her bedroom staring into the mirror. Every strand of hair perfect, every line of eyeliner a smooth curve. Even her outfit. Everything was rotten or tossed away by Auradon but Evie changed it. She had to be the fairest of them all. Or at least the second fairest.  
Stumbling from the castle after her daily princess lessons, the parrot whom guarded the castle cawed softly from its perch, Evie gently stroking its deep grey back before she passed by, her mother no doubt hiding in her room or almost empty walk in wardrobe. The woman's obsession had definitely been passed to her daughter, she knew she couldn't show weakness so she held her head high and made herself appear okay. Despite the fact her stomach was empty of anything but water as she used the last of her strength to throw a rock to the sign as the door to the hideout creaked before slowly opening, she knew that when her three pseudo siblings took one look at her she'd be ushered to bed and kept on watch so she kept the water in her body. Her heart praying they were all spending time with their parents. Recalling her best memories as she slipped into unconsciousness, her body falling to the cold floor.  
She loved her friends and she loved their parents, Cruella helped her with designs and the sewing, she even had a little room in Cruella's mansion if her mother ever got too much. She'd known Carlos since the day he was born, Cruella and her mother had been very close when the children were younger since there was only a year between the two but Cruella had taken to protecting the girl she valued as a daughter when she noticed the weaker state and weight loss, taking more care when she had to resize some of Evie's outfits when she knew they fit the week before, Jafar was something of a father figure since she'd never known her real father and The Queen refused to tell her even the gentleman's name, her mother was a vixen and refused to discuss certain matters but beauty with her only daughter. Jafar always made sure she got first picks on makeup and material so she could prove her worth to her mother.  
Simply being associated with the two villain's got people to stay away from her but being close with Mal and Maleficent meant she was feared. Maleficent was her godmother and somehow The Evil Queen had been Mal's so Maleficent has stepped up when Cruella had fetched Carlos, Jafar with Jay and she'd called for Mal. The trio had been missing their fourth member and no one had heard from her. Despite her icy exterior Maleficent had been worried for her goddaughter and her daughter had spent hours pacing trying to figure out how to help her sister. There was something she and the boys were hiding from their parents and Maleficent needed to know what.  
'Kids we need to know what's going on with Evie.'  
'Mom it's...'  
'Mallory Celine. Tell me what's going on with your sister'  
Mal turned to look at the two boys who'd crowded around her, Jay had an arm slung over her shoulders and Carlos an arm around her waist. Purposefully ignoring her mother's glare the 'evil' fairy turned to Cruella and Jafar, before falling gracefully into her throne and waiting for one of her friends to take over.  
'Carlos?'  
'Momma'  
'Carlos-Anthony Oscar De Vil'  
'Evie isn't eating'  
Slamming a hand over his mouth he looked at the other two with tears brimming in his eyes, chocolate brown filled with guilt. The other two simply smiling softly and hugging him close, the three shedding silent tears as Carlos turned to look at Cruella. Opening her embrace he ran and clung to his mother while she ran a gentle hand through his crazed curls.  
'It's okay baby, momma isn’t mad or upset with you we only want to help her, tell momma what Queenie's been doing to our bluebell'  
Looking to his friends and their parents as Cruella kneeled in front of her son, her ten almost eleven year old son fingers brushing the stray tears from his cheeks. Resting their foreheads together no doubt that they all cared for the blue haired sweetheart but Carlos was her confidant.  
‘She keeps telling Evie that Princes and rich men don’t like girls who are fat so she’s living on water and making herself sick at least six times a day to stay skinny, she’s banned her from seeing Harry, Uma and all the pirates at the docks even Gil, Queenie likes him. Or at least she did. He's Evie's boyfriend they've been together nearly two years.’  
Cruella took a deep breath before turning to face the others, Maleficent looking at her young daughter who’d begun to cry softly as Jay held onto Mal, his father hissed angrily to Iago who was perched on his shoulder. Cruella wouldn’t stand for it any longer, rising to her feet she took Carlos’ hand gently.  
‘Pussycat, take momma to bluebell please’  
Looking for his other sister and brother who nodded gently he led the group of six to find Evie, who was passed out on the cold floor. Hair fanned around her like a halo she blinked and slowly sat up smoothing out her dress and felling the lump on the back of her head start to drum. Staying still as her stomach churned with hunger and exhaustion, it had been early in the morning when she had managed to finally will her frail body to sleep on the cold floor since her mother decided to punish her she’d been moved to the tower until she lost those last few pounds her mother wanted her to shift. Ignoring Gil's hushed whispers and praise when he climbed to her tower or she slipped down to the docks in the dead of night. Trying to stand she heard the familiar clank of the door and soft tap of Cruella’s heels followed by Carlos’ trainers. Pulling herself up using the bed she managed to delicately perch on the edge of it, not daring to look in the mirror as Maleficent’s soft voice floated around the room.  
‘Ma Cherie? Evie? Come on Sweetheart’  
Evie took a sharp breath why was Aunt Maleficent here? That meant Mal, Jay and Uncle Jafar weren’t far away and she’d already heard Carlos and Cruella. Who were the first to find Evie in her room.  
‘EVIE’  
Both mother and son shouted as the other four rushed towards the young girl’s room in their hideout. The child was pale and shaking, her hair was matted with blood from where she fell and her body looked so thin and frail her bones should snap with too tight of a grip. All three adults having a silent conversation as Maleficent took charge.  
‘Cruella, Jafar’  
Allowing the children to dash towards Evie who looked like she would pass out again, Jay sliding behind her as she fell back into his chest, Mal holding one hand and Carlos the other. What could they do to help her? Who would tell Gil everything that happened?  



	2. Auradon bound with family in tow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie needs urgent care how will the three former villains and the VK's help the one closest to them when she needs it the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to Mention in part one. In these one or two shots The core four and sea three are friends and really close.

Evie couldn’t feel anything but her sisters fingers carding through her matted hair as Jay and Carlos spoke in hushed tones to another three blurred figures she couldn’t make out when she clumsily opened her eyes. Blinking to adjust to the light she saw Uma and Harry stood either side of Gil who was frowning with his arms crossed and what looked like tear tracks streaking his cheeks. Heaving herself up from her bed and Mal’s lap she caught everyone’s attention as she stumbled forward, Gil rushing to catch her as she stumbled over her her own frail body.  
'Baby please be careful' he chastised gently  
'Gilly I am fine, babe honestly just a little dizzy spell'  
Eve, mom and Uncle Jafar and Aunt Cruella went to see your mom, your staying with Aunt Cruella while we wait for Auradon to pick us up in a few days'  
'Whose we?' she questioned weakly. Her frail figure resting against Gil’s muscular shoulder, Uma moving so she stood next to the young girl, they’d all had to grow up pretty quickly but Evie was a princess she’d had to be since she was born. Applying blush before she learned to write and picking lipstick colours before she could spell. Gil was the first one to respond to his princess, dropping a kiss on her cheek.  
'All of us Mon ange' he whispered,  
No one knew how well Gil spoke french better than Evie because he'd seen the way women were treated by his father and brothers he swore he'd never treat a woman the same way, he'd treasure her and worship her, he may not be the prince Evie deserved but she loved him and he loved her so much more. Pulling herself from Gil's embrace she walked unsteadily towards her mirror and almost let out a squeak of horror, her blue hair was stained with red, the blood where she'd fallen gluing the strands together in a tangled mess, her makeup smudged from where she'd cried and rubbed her eyes. Toeing off her heels her height dropped, removing the blue leather jacket and shedding her other clothes not bothering to tell the boys to turn away, all watching in surprise as she headed towards the bathroom the girls exchanging a brief look of fear and horror before heading after her, Gil hesitant to let her leave the room went to follow when a gentle hand on his elbow stopped him, looking to see Jay and Carlos shaking their heads before stepping back and falling onto the sofa a few feet away.  
'She's worried about her appearance, let the girls help her get fixed up before we try and talk to her again. You know how much she loves wearing her heels because she's only small, she's not normally so off that she'll strip in front of us without at least warning us.' Jay mumbled as Gil fell against the sofa and Harry into a chair not far from the other three. All waiting for the girls or villains to return.  
Meanwhile the three elder villains had arrived to the Evil Queen's castle as the parrot squawked to awaken the vain queen who walked from the castle, muttering under her breath when she saw the three villains her blood ran cold.  
'What happened? Has the barrier been broken? I'll pack and be ready in an hour as soon as I find Genevieve, that wretched child'  
Cruella was the first to snap, striding towards the woman and landing a loud slap across her face, frightening the woman stood in front of her. 'Never will you lay another critical glance or utter a single word to Evie' she whispered darkly, the woman may not actually be evil but she was protective of her children and godchildren but Evie more so because of her mother.  
'She will be living with Cruella for the next week until Auradon comes for them' Maleficent told the queen, leaving no room for argument before Jafar simply hissed at the woman, taking each woman by the arm he escorted them back towards the hideout where their children and their friends were safely tucked away. The girl's had managed to snap Evie from whatever her mind had triggered before they pushed her into the shower, Mal following to help wash her hair while Uma went to attempt to placate Gil until he could see Evie. Taking a deep breath she left the small room, her heart clenching as Evie's cries echoed off the walls. Closing the door she crossed the room to the four male VK's sitting in their makeshift living area all able to hear Evie's cries through the thin paper like walls. Gil bouncing up the minute he saw her, pausing when he saw that grim look on her face.  
'Gil...'  
Not stopping to listen before he headed for the bathroom, knocking gently before slipping in and closing the door firmly behind him, Uma falling to sit between Jay and Carlos on the sofa as Carlos leaned his head on her shoulder she felt Harry move to sit next to Jay. Twirling a piece of his ebony strands between his fingers as they all waited. Hearing the door open they all stood. Prepared to protect Carlos and Evie who was still sobbing in the next room, it was only the smell of smoke that Carlos relaxed and fell back into the sofa, pulling Uma with him. Jay mirroring his actions as he settled himself on the floor, letting Harry braid his hair.  
'Carlos? Pussycat?' Cruella's voice called up the stairs as she and the other three villains traipsed up the stairs,  
'In the main room momma' he called back, twirling a braid around his hand  
The three making themselves known as Maleficent looked around the room.  
'Where's Ev...'  
Hearing the shattering sobs of the young girl in the next room, the two mother's exchanged a glance before heading for the door. Taking Evie's towels and blanket with them as well as scooping up her hairbrush and pj's that Cruella had designed with Evie as a surprise. Opening the door the women were met with Gil holding his princess while she stood under the spray of the water, Mal washing the matted blood from her hair and cleaning any dirt or cuts Evie had decorating her lithe frame. Said girl was crying and screaming to be let go by Gil who'd removed everything but his shorts to keep her as calm as possible.  
'Ev, it's okay princess Gilly's here and so is Mali everything's okay' he shushed her quietly, looking to the two older women as Mal took a towel from her mother, passing one over for Evie and wrapping herself in the second as she opened the bathroom door, slipping out and pausing waiting for Gil to follow behind her the pair let the door close behind them. Evie laying propped against the door of the shower. Maleficent looking at Cruella who gently approached the girl softly calling out to her as she wrapped herself tighter in the towel as if somehow hiding how truly ill she was.  
'Evie, bluebell it's Aunt Maleficent and me' Cruella gently whispered, almost losing her balance when Evie burst forward and wrapped herself in Cruella's embrace the woman wrapping her arms tightly around the small frame of her daughter, that's what this young girl had been since Cruella realised how horrid her mother truly was to her.  
'Mo...Momma?'  
'It's alright bluebell, everything is gonna be okay, momma, Aunt Maleficent and Uncle Jafar will pick up your stuff and leave you with Gilly and the others as soon as your warm okay?'  
Nodding she allowed the women to dry her off and slip her into her pyjamas before Cruella gently brushed her hair and tied it into a braid, wiping the remains of her makeup from her face Evie reached for the mascara and foundation when a gentle hand pulled on her wrist, looking up to face her Aunt Maleficent who shook her head.  
'They don't care and neither do we, you are beautiful without makeup' She whispered, bopping Evie on the nose to hear that melodic laugh.  
Auradon wouldn't know what hit them when their kids got there in a week.


	3. Auradon at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie, the core four and sea three finally head to Auradon, with a tearful goodbye from their parents. Meeting Ben, his best friend Audrey as well as their other friends Jane, Chad, Doug, Aziz and Lonnie.

Waking up the next morning, Evie could feel the exhaustion in her bones. She'd been carried in her royal blue pyjamas to Cruella's mansion and curled up in her bed, Gil lying by her side as Cruella ushered others home or to spare bedrooms. Uma following Carlos to his with a quiet whisper to Harry. No one was quite sure of their relationship so they just pretended they didn't know.  
'Gilly, I'm fine. Auntie Cruella will check on me every few hours and Carlos will probably end up cuddling in my bed by morning if I have anymore nightmares. Go pack your stuff and say goodbye to your family'  
Nodding reluctantly he kissed her head once more and quietly exited the room, hearing the soft whispers of Carlos and Uma through the vent next to her bed. The soft but calming noises enough to allow her to slip into a restless sleep, waking herself in a cold sweat every few hours, shaking it off every time she curled in on herself. Waiting until 4am before getting up to take a semi-warm shower and prepare for the trip to Auradon, having to brace herself against the wall when a wave of dizziness hit her full force, realising that since she'd been sick the night before she hadn't put anything else in her body. Stepping carefully into the shower she revelled in the spray and how it relaxed her tense body. Not realising how drained her body was until a knock to her bathroom jolted her.  
'Eves it's me, It's been an hour you okay?'  
'Yeah C, I'm fine just getting ready'  
'Breakfast in twenty Fredrick's done your favourite'  
'Be there soon' She'd forgotten that the De-Vil family were such early risers they were up and about the isle by 6am each morning.  
Finishing washing up she stepped from the shower with damp hair and wrapped a large towel around her small frame, realising she would have to wear something that didn't fit and ask Auntie Cruella to help alter her clothes before they left tonight. Grabbing one of Gil's old t-shirts she added leggings before doing her makeup and typing her hair up in a tight bun. Stepping from her room she could smell blueberries and toast, she was allowed bread rarely but Aunt Cruella must have blueberries left and made jam. Slowly walking into the kitchen the conversations continued as she sat at the table.  
'Morning Eves'  
'Morning'  
Hearing the quiet tone of the older girl's voice made Carlos look at his mother, nodding to Fredrick who placed a small bowl of blueberries, Greek yogurt and a piece of toast in front of Evie with a gentle smile, getting a meek, uneasy one in return.  
'Aunt Cruella do I have to?'  
'What is on your plate is what you need please start eating, has Uma gone already?'  
'Yeah she had to help Ursula open the shop this morning'  
'You both packed up and ready to go?'  
'Yeah momma or at least I am, Eves?'  
'Aunt Cruella I can't, there's secret calories in it. I know there is'  
'Let me and Fred worry about the food stuff in it lovely and eat up please'  
Giving in Evie swallowed a spoon of berries and yogurt while the others around the table continued to make polite conversation and distract her.  
'I need some more things from my mom, Aunt Cruella can you help me alter my clothes?'  
'We'll make a start after breakfast while I send Uncle Jafar and Aunt Maleficent to get everything from your room'  
Nodding she managed the yogurt and fruit but not the toast, both mother and son were incredibly proud and now Carlos knew what needed to be done to encourage eating in Auradon.  
'I'm gonna go see Uma I'll see you both soon'  
Kissing both their cheeks he headed out the door determined to find everyone and put a plan into place for Evie, dragging Mal and Jay to the fish and chip shop he waved to Uma, Gil and Harry following behind.  
'Momma got Evie to eat this morning'  
All looking at him like he was crazy, the girl refused even water most of the time.  
'A bowl of yogurt and fruit, so we have a strategy for meal times, it was bizarre as if she didn't notice'  
'How?'  
'We have to keep the topic on anything but food, include her in different conversations and whoever she asks if she has to eat it or mentioning calories make a deflection just tell her the staff need to worry about the food stuff and be encouraging, she isn't allowed to the bathroom an hour after food and one of you girls has to go with her.'  
All making the agreement Carlos and the others headed home again, it was only an hour until the limo arrived for the seven friends and they all had tearful goodbyes to make. Meanwhile Jafar and Maleficent had dropped Evie's belongings off in her red and royal blue suitcases all packed. She couldn't believe she would have to leave her aunts and uncle behind for a new life, but hugging all of them close she knew that they could offer her support over the bridge that she needed, making a promise she would get proper help over there.  
'Aunt...Momma?'  
'Yes bluebell'  
'I don't wanna go' Falling into Cruella's embrace, the little girl sobbing into Cruella's fur coat as Gil and Jay appeared behind her, everyone else in the limo Cruella took her daughter's chin in her hands.  
'You go make something of yourself you all hear me, especially you and Carlos sweetheart. You are both so good it breaks my heart you were born on this isle but I got to love my little ones for all these years, go on boys get her in the limo and all look after each other'  
Hearing a shriek of her name Evie turned to see the Evil Queen strutting down the path, throwing herself into the limo and curling close to Carlos she prayed the limo would drive off before she saw that woman again.  
'EQ, leave my daughter alone and retire back to your worn down castle'  
'Really? Your daughter? She's mine you crazy woman'  
'YES. MY DAUGHTER'  
The door slamming shut as the driver sped away from the isle all watching their parents out the window, praying they would see them again someday soon.  
Ben paced while he waited with their friends, he was incredibly excited to see the isle children after talking to Queen Aurora about her fairy godmother and a few other heroes he knew he had to fetch a small group over, if all went well maybe even tear down the barrier. Hearing the limo pull up Ben glanced up from his shoes as the seven children all tumbled from the limo, the dual tone haired boy holding onto a girl with royal blue hair's hand while his arm was wrapped around a teal haired girl. The royal blue haired girl let go and stepped forward, dropping into a delicate curtsy.  
'Your highness, Genevieve Regina Queen. It's a great pleasure'  
Standing up straight her body was rigid, Ben smiled at those behind him and in front of him.  
'You must be Princess Genevive or Evie, Prince Ben soon to be King Ben. I prefer Ben though'  
Looking at him shocked as Audrey stepped towards Mal and hugged her close, only Ben smiling back at them.  
'Mal'  
'Audrey'  
All looking slightly confused  
'My mother wasn't going to leave her godmother without knowing about me'  
'Plus since Audrey's younger Aurora wanted me to be her godmother'  
All relaxing and getting to know one another Evie knew what she had to do, taking a step towards Ben she coughed a little for his attention.  
'Yes Evie how can I help?'  
'Can...Is it possible for me to see a therapist. I have what you guys call an eating disorder and my momma wanted me to get proper help and my brother, boyfriend and best friends can only do so much'  
Silently nodding as he led them to their rooms, he would make sure Evie got the help she needed.


End file.
